Heal Me
by VendelaGraci
Summary: Tony brings Ziva along to camp with him over the weekend. What will happen? WARNING: Some chapters will include sexual content. Set in late January 2013 Inspired by deleted scene from "Hit and Run" (10x13)
1. Chapter 1

"Ziva, come on!" Tony shouted, catching up with her, blocking her path.

Tony wanted Ziva to go camping with him over the weekend.

"Tony..." Ziva said placing her hands gently on his chest looking deep into his green eyes that made her heart melt.

"I know what you're doing and I... I'm fine." she said, her voice cracking slightly.

He could read her expressions like an open book and he could cleary tell that she wasn't fine. Sure, she's the strongest person he knows but her father just died.

Lately they have been growing closer. They have been opening up to each other and been sharing memories with each other that were close to their hearts.

"Besides, you hate dirty shoes and you hate the cold." she said smiling weakly.

"Ziva..." Tony said staring into her eyes with a concerned look.

"We both know you're not okay. Look... I know you can take care of yourself but I want to help you. Just know that I'm always here for you.

Plus, you know, I think it would be good for you to get away from all of this that has been going on lately. " He said taking one of her hands that were still on his chest and rubbing his thumb over her palm.

"Fine. I'll go. But no complaining about your shoes." she said with one of those flirtly smiles he loved.

" Okay, so I'll pick you up in an hour so you'll have time to pack. And can you b.. " Tony didn't have time to finish before Ziva interrupted him.

" We're going tonight? " Ziva said,slightly raising her voice.

Tony nodded.

" Yes why?" he said as his forhead crinkled in confusion.

" Tony, it's almost 9pm, it'll be 10 before we're on the road and it'll be atleast 11 until we're there and we've found a spot that's ok and until we've got everything up. And it's pitch black so who knows if we wont get lost when we're going home?!

Plus I do not have a tent or a mattress. And sleeping on the ground would not be very good for your back either." she said.

" That's cute, you worrying about my back." he said.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

" But if you don't want to go you can just say so. You know, I just thought.." he said, looking down.

" What! No, Tony. I want to go. Really." she said, placing her hands on his chest like she had done before.

" You sure?" he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes." she nodded, smiling. Her hands fell back to her sides.

" Okay. But don't worry. I actually borrowed a tent and a mattress from my neighbour yeasterday." he said.

" One mattress?" she said, grinning.

" Well... it's actually pretty big so I'm sure we'll both fit." he said feeling slightly uncomfortable

" Oh, so if I would've said no you would go camping by yourself?" she said smiling.

" No, I guess I just hoped you would come with me..." he said.

" And don't worry about the time. We'll just pack quickly and get there as soon as possible. And there is a thing called a flashlight, Ziva. And besides, I was not planning on camping 3 miles away from the car so I think we'll be fine." he said, flashing her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles that made her heart melt.

" Okay then. If we're in a hurry then why are we still standing here?" she said laughing.

" Oh.. right.." he said grabbing her by her arm, leading her to his car.

Tony turned the key to the right and they drove off the NCIS parking lot.

" Okay so since we haven't eaten anything since lunch and I'm pretty sure my stomach dosen't like me very much right now, what you you think about me making us some sandwiches?" Tony said smiling at her.

" Yeah, sure." she replied, not paying much attention.

" Okay, good. I'll bring food and water for the weekend."

She nodded.

20 minutes later they were outside her appartment.

" Okay Ziva were here now. " he said looking over at her.

She didn't answer.

"Hey Ziva.." he said.

She still didnt answer.

She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Ziva!" He said a litter louder this time.

Still didnt seem to listen.

"Ziva..." he whispered softly brining his hand up to her cheek, stroking it.

This time she turned her head towards him.

" Are you okay?" he said, sounding slightly worried.

"I... I'm fine" she said looking down.

"Are you sure?" he said taking the hand that stroked her cheek and placing it over her hand, rubbing his thumb over it.

It made her heart flutter and her heart beat rising slightly.

She nodded.

They both knew she wasn't but he didnt want to push her too much so he dedided he would talk to her in the tent instead.

" Okay, I'll call you when I'm on my way." he said removing his hand.

" Okay." she said quietly.

She got out of the car and walked up to her appartment and Tony drove to his own.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to reality.

She picked up.

"Ziva David." she said, sounding as tired as one can be.

" Hey, it's me. I'm on my way now. I made us some sandwiches and brought some food and snacks for the weekend . We'll bring water but I thought we could fill them up at your place." Tony said, sounding a bit cheery.

But he did notice that she sounded a bit off. He would talk to her in the tent.

"Okay" she replied and hung up.

10 minutes later he arrived at her parking lot. He turned off the engine and stepped out of his car and walked up the stairs to her appartment.

A loud knock on her door brought her back to reality once again.

Walking out of her bedroom and into her livingroom felt like one mile for some reason.

Dark cirlcles had started to develope under her eyes and a thin layer of sweat lay on her forehead.

The look on her face when she opened the door broke his heart.

" Hi." she said, looking down.

" Ziva, what happened?" he said, his voice sounding thick.

" What? Nothing I just packed.. " she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

He knew she was lying to him.

" I have to go to the bathroom you can go grab something to drink I'll be right back." she said.

" Ok." he swallowed hard, walking into her kitchen.

Pouring himself some orange juice he sat down on her couch.

30 minutes went by and she still had not come out.

He started to get worried.

" Ziva." he called out.

He lifted himself from the couch and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" Ziva, are you okay?" he said with a loud voice.

Still no answer.

" Okay I'm coming in." he said and opened the door which fortunately was not locked.

What he saw there made his heart drop.

" Ziva" he gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

A moment of shear panic and fear spread over his face.

She was sitting in the shower, clothes fully on, water pouring down on her. Even from the door Tony could see her hands shaking.

"Ziva, what happened?" Tony said, his voice shaking slightly.

How didn't I hear when she turned on the water, he thought to himself.

"I... I don't know.." Ziva said looking down and wrapped her arms around herself.

Tony knelt beside the bathtub.

He decided not to push her since she obviously was very vulnerable and he wanted to do anything to make her feel better.

He turned off the water.

"Ziva the water is freezing. You're shaking." He said as he ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up." Come on let's get you out."

He took her hands in his and helped her up.

She tried to step out of the bathtub but her body felt like a rock.

As she was to lift her right leg she slipped but Tony was fast enough to catch her.

Her face collapsed against his chest.

He carried her out of the bathroom and layed her down on her couch.

Tony went to her bathroom and picked up some towels that she had placed on the toilet seat.

When he came back she had curled into a ball.

He stopped and tried to swallow away the lump in his throat.

He walked over to her and helped her up. She was freezing.

"Come here let's get you warm and dry." he said and started to dry her hair with a towel.

"I have to change." she said.

"Oh.. yes. I'll wait here." he said and handed her the towels.

"Thank you." she said

20 minutes later he hadn't heard a noise from her bedroom.

"How's it going, Ziva?" he called out.

She didn't answer.

He walked to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Ziva" he said.

All he could hear were small sobs.

"Ziva, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes" she said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear her.

He opened the door.

She had curled up into a ball again as tears made their way down her cheeks. She still had her wet clothes on.

"Ziva." he whispered.

He walked to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay but we have to get you out of these wet clothes." He said as her wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Come here." he said and took her hands in his and helped her get up. He noticed that she was slightly shaking.

"Do you want me to get your clothes or do you want to get them yourself?" he asked.

"You." she answered shortly.

He nodded.

He released her hands and went to her closet.

He came back with a pyjama set and a bra and a pair of panties.

He put the clothes on the bed and carefully took her hands again.

He then brought her in to his arms and hugged her. His clothes got wet but he really didn't care.

"Its gonna be okay Ziva." he whispered.

She felt his hot breath on her neck.

His touch was comforting.

She looked up at him with tired eyes but they still had that sprakle that made him weak .

He released the towel that sat tighly around her.

He looked into her eyes while he lifted her shirt. She looked so vounerable.

He kissed her forehead.

The feel of his lips on her skin sent gosebumps down her spine.

He put the wet shirt on a towel that was laying on her bed and took the other one that he had used to dry her hair and wiped her arms, then her stomach and her breats and then her back.

He put on her bra and grabbed her pyama top. She lifted her arms as he put it on her.

He then took her panties and put them on. He held eyecontact with her the entire time. She hissed.

Lastly he took her pyama bottoms when she stopped him.

"Tony."

He nodded.

"Thank you." she said staring into his eyes.

He smiled.

"No problem." he said as she lifted one of her legs into her pants and then the other.

"So.. when was the last time you had something to eat?" he asked.

"Lunch I think." she answered quietly.

"Okay, I don't think it's a very good timing right now to go tenting so why don't we eat the sandwiches that I made before and we'll go tomorrow instead? If you still want to, of course." he asked.

"Yes that's fine." she said.

30 minutes later they were sitting on her couch and watching TV.

"Are you still cold?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine." she said.

He wasn't sure so he got off the couch and got a blanket that was laying one a chair next to her bed.

When he came back she was laying down on her couch, sleeping.

He put one arm under her back and the other under her knees and lifted her and carried her to her bed.

He lay her down and tucked her in a blanket.

He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked.

He was about to walk out when he felt her grab his wrist.

"Stay."

He was suprised by her request.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, I have to go grab my bag in my car, I'll be right back." he said as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

5 minutes later he was in her apartment again and he had gone to the bathroom to change.

When he was done he put his bag on the floor next to his shoes and walked in to her bedroom.

"Really, Tony? No pants?" she said and smirked.

"What, I can't sleep with pants on!" he said and smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie or do you want to sleep? he asked her.

"I..." she yawned. " I'm tired..." she said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll go to the couch I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." he said and bent down to kiss her cheek when she grabbed him around his waist and he collapsed on top of her.

"Dont go." she whispered. " Please."

"Ok." he said and layed down beside her.

"How's you head? he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." she said.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Fine, it hurts." she said and sighed.

Suddenly he sat up and leant against the headboad.

"Come here." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Just come here. " he said and poined towards his lap.

She crawled over to him and sat between legs so that her back rested against his stomach and her head against his chest.

He lifted his hands and placed his fingers to the sides of her head and rubbed gently in small circles.

After 15 minutes of doing so he felt her body relax.

"Does it feel better?." he asked her quietly.

"Mmmhmm.."

10 mintutes later she started to snore lightly.

He didn't want to let her go so he took the blanket that lay beside them and pulled it over them.

He then took her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

Her hands fit perfectly in his, like it was meant to be.

Soon he was asleep too.

*next morning*

Around 8am he could feel her stirr in his arms. He hoped she would fall asleep again so he could lay there and admire her.

Of course that didn't happen.

Their fingers were still laced together when she sat up.

She looked down at their hands and smiled.

She then turned to him and saw that he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Morning, sweetcheeks" he said and wiped away strand of hair from her face.

"Morning." she said as her stretched her arms and yawned.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes."

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Well.. What do you say about me go buying us some breakfast and you pack your bag and we'll leave after that?"

"Sure."

He sat up too and put on his clothes and went out.

30 minutes later her bag was packed and ready and they had finished their breakfast.

"So... what are we going to do in the forrest for an entire day?" she murmured.

"We explore, Ziva."

"Hmm.. sounds like fun" she replied and rolled her eyes.

"And since when did you start liking the forrest?" she asked him with a grin.

"For your information, miss David, I like to hike. I just don't like the forrest when there's dead people in it." he replied.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh I almost forgot.. what are we going to eat?" she asks from the bedroom wich she had returned to to get her bag.

"I'm making sandwiches right now" he replied.

2 hours later the had arrived to the forrest.

"How do you do this" Tony said,trying to put up the tent.

"Have you never put up a tent before , Tony?" she asked and smiled to herself

"Yes but only one time with my dad when I was little. It was right after my mom.. " his voice stuck in his throat and he swallowed hard.

She looked over at him dropped what she was doing and walked up to him and took his cheeks in her hands and stared up in his beautiful green eyes.

He just looked down.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Not your fault." he murmured, his voice thick and dry.

"I know I'm just sorry. I know what it feels like, you know." she replied and dropped her hands to her sides.

He could see that she was fighting her tears.

This time he took her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

"It'll be okay." he whispered and wiped away a single tear that had escaped.

She kept looking down.

"Hey." he brought her chin up he she could look him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with emotion. " I promise. It'll take time. But it'll eventually be okay." he said and placed his hand on the small of her back and brought her body to his in a hug.

"I'm here for you, Ziva. Always."

Two hours later they had gotten the tent up and they Ziva had convinced Tony to explore the forest with her.

"But what's the point?! You just get dirty!" he said as he dug for some gum in his pocket.

"Want some?" he reached out the pack to her.

"Yes. Thank you" she said as she took one out of the packet and handed it back to him.

"Well.. what else do you suggest we do? I mean we're in the middle of the woods there's not much fun things going on here. So we might as well explore some." she stated as she put the gum in her mouth.

"Okay, sure. But not for too long."

*2 hours later*

" Where the hell are we?!" Tony said.

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

"I put some of the sandwiches in my backpack." she said and she turned around so he could get them.

"Thanks.. But do you have any idea at all where we are?" he said took one of the sandwiches out.

"Well I have not been here more times than you have, Tony, have I?!" she said sounding frustrated.

"Great, we're lost!" he said ad he threw his hands up in the air.

"Plus it's getting late so we have less of a chance finding back."

All of a sudden rain started pouring down making them soaking wet.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." Tony whined.

It was the beggining of February so it was still cold in D.C.

Tony was actually suprised it hadn't snowed in three weeks now.

"What are we going to do! It's freezing!" Ziva said running her hand up and down her arms.

Tony noticed how much Ziva was shaking.

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him.

"We should try to find our way back. That's the only thing we can do, right?" he said softly.

She nodded and leaned her head slightly against his shoulder.

As they walked he carefully brought her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

They had walked for another hour now and they both were getting tired from walking around in their ice cold clothing that added a few extra pounds now that they were wet.

It was pitch black by now and they only had a flashlight so they didn't notice the large pool of water.

Ziva tripped over a large rock and fell right in to the water.

"Ziva!"

"Damn." he muttered.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" He reached out his hand to help her up which

she grabbed.

"Fhinnee." she said shakily, trying to steady herself.

Just when she had gotten up her body felt limp and her legs gave up.

He kneeled beside her.

"What..." he didn't have time to finished before she spoke.

"My leg." she said but it came out more like a breath.

"I can't get up." she said panting heavily.

"Can you move it?" he replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes I think its just sprained. It'll be fine." she said as she held her right leg.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You always say that. Are you sure?" he said as he helped her up once again.

She nodded.

"Come here." he said as he wrapped his right arm around her.

She turned into him burying her face in his neck and leaning against him for support.

Goosebumps erupted his skin as he felt her hot breath against his neck.

"Do you want to borrow my sweater? he whispered into her ear.

"Tony, you're soaking wet too." she said.

He swore he felt her smile against his neck.

She didn't want to admit it but having her face buried in his neck and having his body slightly turned towards her which provided his body heat made her feel more comforted and relaxed than she had felt in months.

Forty minutes later the sun had set and it was completly dark outside in which Tony had pulled out his flashlight.

It still rained heavily so he was afraid she was going to slip again so he strengthened his grip around her.

"We're here." he said as he looked down at her, noticing her shaking and her pale face.


	3. Chapter 3

From the time it had started raining to when they got home the weather had gotten worse and it had started too storm.

The wind combined with them being soaking wet didn't exactly made it warmer for them.

Tony released a relieved sigh when he finally spotted their tent.

"Come here." he said a lead her to their tent.

She couldn't lie, the pain in her leg killed her. Every step she took, it felt heavier and heavier.

Finally, in their tent he sat Ziva down on a free spot.

"Come here, we should change." he said as he motioned with his hand to lift her arms so he take her sweater off. He then unclasped her bra and threw it into the corner of the tent.

She was shaking hard so he tried to put on a sweater as quickly as possible.

" Is it okay if you borrow my sweater?"

She nodded.

He couldn't help but notice how tiny she looked in his sweater and it warmer his heart a little.

" Umm your panties.. where are they? Unless you want to borrow my boxers..." he said with a grin.

She laughed slightly, which made Tony's smile grow even larger.

"In my bag, over there, in the side pocket." she said, pointing towards it.

When he came back he reached them to her.

"Umm... I'll turn around.."

He could hear her struggling as her breating spead up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... Done."

He helped her stand and carefully put on her her pyjama pants she had layed out on her pillow earlier.

He quickly changed his clothes too put their wet clothes in a plastic bag.

"Tony... my leg."

"Shit! Umm put your leg here." he said as he lifted her wounded leg and carefully put it on his lap.

Luckily he had brought his first aid kit with him.

He carefully wrapped her leg and couldn't help but gasp when she hissed it pain as silent tear run down her cheek.

The tiny noises she made to cover up her pain tugged at his heart.

"We should eat, do you want a ham or a cheese sandwich or one with both?

"Both." she said smiling.

He went to the little picknick fridge he had brought and took out two sandwiches and two water bottles.

He tried to break the silence that hung between them.

"Is your hair dry yet?" he asked her.

She massaged her fingers into her roots and nodded.

*20 minutes later*

"Tony.."

"Yes..?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." he said smiling.

He noticed that she was still shaking.

He threw their trash in another plastic bag and went up and zipped their sleeping bags together.

He went over to her and lifted her up to carry her to their sleeping bags.

She laughed "Tony what are you doing? The tent is not that big I can walk there myself."

"Sure you can." he said ironically. "Come on it's not like I'm carrying you to China." he said, looking down at her smiling and layed her down.

He layed down beside her a zipped upp their sleeping bags so that they were covered.

He noticed that her teeths were chattering so he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to him.

He felt her stiffening against him and her tried to reassure her everything was gonna be okay.

" Hey.. shhhh.. it's okay.. it'll be fine. Relax." he whispered, stroking her hair.

" I... " her voice cracked.. It's so cold.."

"I know."

She nodded.

"Turn around."

She turned so her chin was resting in the crock of his neck.

Her hot breath against his neck sent goosebumps down his spine.

He placed his arms on her back and stroked it back and forth until he could feel relax against him.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm.. Thank you."

He lightly brushed his fingers over her hip bone in soothing motions before bringing her body closer to his.

He then brushed his fingers lightly across her hand and arms making her shiver as goosebumps erupted her skin.

She turned her hand so that their hands met, palm to palm and laced their fingers together.

Ten minutes later they laid there staring into eachothers eyes as her brought her hand to her cheek and stroked it then brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

She looked up at him and breathed out.. "Tony".

"Hmm.."

All he could was stare at her lips and the same for her.

"I" she breathed and leaned into him slowly closing the space between them...

He is the first to lean in, brushing his nose against hers before his lips met hers.

She pulls him closer by grabbing his shirt as he deepens the kiss.

Her tounge begs his lips for entrance which he immediately opens.

It's one of those kisses that makes your head spin and you stomach release hundreds of butterflies.

They can't get enough of each other.

She pulls away, rolls on top of him, kisses her way down his neck, gently sucking at his pulse point.

"Mm... Ziva..."

"Hmm.." she murmurs as she sucks harder which is making him moan in pleasure.

Tony runs his arms up and down her back, snaking his hands into the waistband of her pants.

Her lips meets his again in a passionete kiss.

He brings her closer to him, tugging at her shirt, which has ridden slightly.

His simple touch makes her head spin.

She moans into his mouth and grinds against him.

She tangeles her fingers in his hair and pulls slightly which makes him squeal.

"Easy tiger!" he laughs and kisses her swollen lips.

He's dying to taste her.

"I"m gonna kiss every inch of you." he whispers against her lips and he feels her shiver.

He looked down and her and swears to himself he has never seen so much passion in Ziva's eyes.

Ever.

"Wait.. How's your leg?"

"It's good" she whispers and rolls on top of him again and captures his lips between hers and tangles her fingers in his hair.

He puts his hands on her back and runs them down her thighs as she wraps them around his waist and sits up and he takes her, well technically his, sweater off.

Then he takes his clothes off too. All of it.

She smirks.

Her nipples were already erect as he sat up too, taking one of them in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Mmmm... Tonyyyy." she moaned is pleasure.

He gave the other one as much attention before he lifted her up and placed her under him.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he pinned her hands above her head.

His lips soon found her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point which made her throw back head.

He of course, just smiled against her sensitive skin.

His mouth soon found her breasts again while his hands were just sliding up and down her sides.

He feels the urge to explore her some more and kisses his way down her stomach.

She rose her hips so he could take off her pyjama pants off and then he ran his fingers over her panties to find them soaking wet.

He pulled her panties off too and lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders so he could get better access.

He bent his head down and licked his way from her inner thigh to her folds and blew hot air against her pussy.

Her scent made him dizzy.

"Oh God!" he moaned and slid fingers over folds.

"Mmm... Yeees..." she moaned.

He flicked his tounge over her clit before closing his mouth around it and sucking softly.

Her taste exploded across his tongue, and he licked her eagerly and rubbed his tongue against her until her irregular moans turned into a long one.

"You.. Oh.. God... Tonyyy.."

He looked up at her and found her eyes closed as she was trying to control her breathing.

He bent down his head once again and licked all way from down from her hole up to her clit and flicked it over and over.

She released out one of the sexiest moans he has ever heard.

He did that for about five minutes until her breathing became irregular and he understod that she was close.

He put a finger into her heat which made her moan so loud his erection became even more painful in his pants.

Her body suddenly shook so hard she bucked her hips into his face which only made him bury his face deeper and suck harder och her clit.

Her toes curled and it felt so intense she wasn't able to make any sounds. She could only buck her hips upwards.

She swears this is the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced.

He moves back up her body, sliding his chest against her bare skin. She's still seeing stars, which distracts her from the way he slides against her... into her, taking her, finally. She hears his gasp and has to bite her lip because this is too much, too intense, but it's feel so, so good.

Right when their eyes meet, their lips does too and it's so passionate and so intense he can't help but moan into her mouth. His mouth moves against hers, and then his tongue slips between her lips, tastes her, and she groans at the sensation, which that makes him gasp.

She was so tight and warm around him, it makes his stomach tingle.

"Wait.. condom." she breathes out.

"Fuck.. I'll pull out before I..."

She interupted him by crashing her lips to his.

He starts to move faster, teasing one of her nipples with his fingers, making her buck against him.

" Oh God, Zivaaaa..." he moaned and captured her lips again.

She ran her hands all over his back, causing goosebumps to erupt his skin.

She placed gentle kisses along the length of his neck.

He brought his hand down and started circling his fingers over her clit, making her moan his name loudly in his ear because it felt, oh so goood!

She attacks his lips again and bites lightly on his bottom lip.

The sounds she made were driving him insane and only made him go faster.

Her back arches, and her thighs tremble slightly as her legs tighten around him.

He could feel her inner walls tightening around him.

Then she falls apart and he's soon to join her, pulling out, he comes on her stomach.

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips before laying down beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

After about ten minutes of just laying and staring into each others eyes and smiling he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him so that they're in a spooning position.

He laced their fingers together as she turned her head to kiss his now, swollen lips.

He buried his nose in crock of her neck and inhaled her scent.

He kissed her temple before whispering "Good night, sweetcheeks."


End file.
